Secrets are to much
by Kathryniskrunk
Summary: Hemrione finds herself in an unsual postion. She wants some one to want her. She changes herself the way she acts and all of that stuff to be the girl of his dreams but maybe shes aiming for the wrong target maybe theres one shes missing!


Disclaimer: to my disappointment I own nothing the has to do with Harry potter nor will I ever....::tear::

Hermione sat uncomfortably in the Griffyndor common room. She read the letter over and over again. Tears appeared before her soft face, the heat of the fireplace heating her continuously. She read the letter in her mind thinking about what she could have done to change it all. But there was nothing she could do her parents died during the war but why them? What did they do to deserve it? Nothing they had nothing and it was her fault they were dead. She wiped her face slowly thinking about how she had lost everything during the war... she had lost her hope, her family, and one of her best friends her life couldn't get worse. She slowly got up knowing her leg was asleep as was everyone else that had gone to sleep hours earlier. She limped up the stairs quietly heading for bed the place where she could drift into dreams and be in peace.

The next mourning came quickly for Hermione awoke to Partavi nudging her to wake up saying something about how she was going to be late for potions and that professor Snape would take points. This got her up, she jumped out of bed and into her robes she brushed her teeth furiously and grabbed her lumpy bag. She ran down the hall when she collided with something big and hard. To her luck, it wasn't Malfoy but instead it was his best friend Blaise Zabini. "I...I'm ...I'm sorry" Hermione stuttered as she fell to the floor to pick up her fallen books. "Its ok..." Blaise stated as he bent down to help her pick them up. She half heartily smiled as she glanced over watching him pick up a book for her. "Thanks" Hermione said she grabbed the book from Blaise and shoved it in her bag. She walked around him and quickly to potions. "Wait..." he yelled down the hall. Hermione turned on her heel and headed his way. "What? Want to make fun of me now?" she questioned sternly. "No you forgot your quill" he smiled sheepishly as she blushed over to a crimson color. "Sorry for assuming... your names Blaise right?" she asked again "yeah your Hermione right?" he asked back "yeah I'm Hermione" she replied with a sigh. "Well um if I were you I would skip Snapes class act sick cause your bout 20 min late" He stated with a laugh "Its not funny...its not easy being me" she said with a frown

"I got a nickname for you... I'm gonna call you Baby cause you got a baby face." He said as he caressed my cheek. This was getting weird he said he was going to call me baby that's something to get used to. I said goodbye to him and ran to the nurse's office before Snape sent someone up to see if I was there. I reached the office and I was so out of breath I passed out...literally. The nurse had heard my fall I know she did she had to of. I woke up in about 5 min or to me it seemed like 5 min. I woke up to face thinking it was Harry's I smiled but when it turned out to be Blaise Zabini's I stopped. "Thought you would want some company...looks like you took a fall." He said suppressing laughs

"Do you always make yourself laugh like that?" I questioned with an adorable smile

"Well yeah most of the time" he stated returning the adorable smile. I now understood what I wanted in life I want Blaise to like more then a friend...NO I wanted him to want me that would be more fun. Saturday came quickly and my homework was done already it couldn't get better. I walked around the halls of Hogwarts with a smile spread across my face, life was good but having a goal in life was even better. I was just thinking of how tonight was going to go. I had prefect duty with Zabini and I was going to make him want me. No one was up yet it was 5:30 in the mourning what was I doing up I thought about this for a second before heading back up to the dorms. I changed my clothes about five times wanting to impress Blaise when finally I came across the best outfit ever. I was going to wear a short pink skirt and when I short I mean short to the point were if I bent over u could see my butt, a white spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of Pink uggs. I was on the way to the bathroom when I caught a glimpse of my self in the mirror. It was scary to think someone could change so much. I stopped dazing in mirror and continued my journey to the bathroom. When I reached the bathroom, I pulled out my toothbrush and added toothpaste water and a little brushing in the mouth and Walla clean teeth. I brushed my hair to the point where it was almost straight with little curls at the end. I applied black eye liner and mascara but nothing else... I didn't need it. I grabbed my tan trench coat and left the dorms. I was walking around the grounds when I had da sha vou. I ran into something hard and solid but this time to my disappointment it was Malfoy.

"What do you want mudblood?" he questioned almost in a nice voice "nothing of your concern ferret head" I laughed as I walked around him turning to see if he looked back at me. I had done it I had caught Blaise's eye. I winked and smiled and turned and pranced away. The beginning of the beginning had just begun. This year was going to interesting...very interesting!

An/ this is mah 3rd story but first on this name!!! Don't read mah other storys there crap lol ummm well if u like it review if u don't flame but juist I want people to respond ill take whatever u give me!!!!!!

Always and forever,

Padfootie!!


End file.
